


there is no monster in your closet

by LilMysterios



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, John's a terrible father, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sam is asleep in the next bed, Sexual Abuse, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Top John, Unsafe Sex, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMysterios/pseuds/LilMysterios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where little Dean wakes up in the middle of the night to find his father fingering him...<br/>(Spoiler alert: he doesn't stop there.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is no monster in your closet

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is in the tags, so please don't start this fic if there's even a tiny chance a detail could upset you.  
> I write this as a fantasy, and in no way condone in real life the kind of abuse depicted in this work. This is all fiction and fantasy.  
> If you like it, welcome aboard!  
> If you don't, try something else, but don't be the one going around kink shaming.

 

The first time it happens, Dean is only a boy.

He doesn’t understand right away what’s going on. He’s been having these weird, intense dreams lately, so when he wakes up in the middle of the night, the motel room dark around him and the stale air still and quiet, a strange feeling in his belly, he just thinks he had another, and is ready to go back to sleep…

Only when he turns his head around, eyes unfocused and still lost in the warmth of his dream, it is to discover that his father is kneeling behind him, a wild, hungry look on his face as two of his thick fingers are shoved deep inside Dean.

The shock has Dean frozen for a few seconds, mouth open and eyes wide, unable to look away as his own father finger-fucks him, looking perfectly at ease spreading his son’s little thighs to reach deeper within him.

Dean cries out weakly and squirms, trying to escape the unknown feeling of something inside his hole, but John is stronger than him; one big hand, pinning Dean’s arms behind his back and pressing between his small shoulder blades, is enough to hold his son in place, chest down and ass up, as John keeps shoving his digits past Dean’s tight entrance.

“Ssshhh,” he soothes quietly. “You don’t want to wake up your brother, do you now, Dean?”

Dean casts a helpless look at where Sam is sleeping soundly in his bed, breathing deep and face gently relaxed. Sam’s been so stressed lately, with all the moving around and that last hunt with the banshee… Dean can’t risk waking up and robbing him of such precious rest. He tries his best to keep his noises inside, heart beating wildly in his chest.

“I couldn’t help but notice how naughty you’ve been lately, son,” continues John. “Always teasing me, always waiting for me to come in the room before you start changing clothes, shaking that perfect baby-ass of yours in my face…”

He pauses for a few seconds, his fingers sliding in and out of Dean in a smooth glide as he works him open, and Dean can feel his face heat up. He doesn’t know what his father is talking about… has he really been so bad?

“I tried to resist of course,” continues John, “but then I figured, my little boy’s trying to tell me something! He’s asking me to finally take what’s mine, to finally claim his sweet ass as my own… is that what you want, Dean? Do you want your daddy to finally do the right thing?”

“Y-Yes sir,” pants Dean, not really sure what his father means, but the answer seems to satisfy John, as he adds another finger.

Dean whimpers as he feels his small, virgin hole tighten around his father’s knuckles, trying to keep him out… but John forces his entrance, fingers pushing and pressing until suddenly he’s _in_ , and Dean can feel his ass burn, too full and too stretched.

“You take it so good, Dean,” praises his father. “You’re such a good little whore for your daddy.”

Dean wants to protest, he is _not_ a whore and he doesn’t want his dad saying that, but the exact moment he opens his mouth to say it John touches a secret place inside of Dean that makes stars burst behind his eyelids, and the breath is knocked out of his lungs.

“That’s it, son…” purrs John, rubbing back and forth on that inner place and making Dean choke in forced pleasure, “you like that, don’t you? Your daddy’s fingers milking your prostate, rubbing you all the right ways… I bet if you could speak you’d moan so prettily, my pretty little whore…”

His dad takes his fingers out of Dean’s ass, leaving him weirdly empty and cold, and so Dean keens, clenching his ass to try and feel better. Behind him, John chuckles.

“I always knew you’d be a lovely slut, Dean… but look at you, all desperate for me, begging to be filled… you just can’t wait to have my giant cock fuck your little cunt, can you?”

John spreads his son’s legs a bit wider, and then something huge and hot settles between Dean’s ass cheeks, slowly rubbing there, sliding wetly against his fluttering entrance.

“Oh yeah, you feel so good, Dean…” sighs John, hips working between his boy’s slender thighs. “So wet already for your daddy, all dripping like a bitch in heat…”

Dean can feel him starting to push, trying to force his cock into his son’s tiny hole, and he closes his eyes, bracing himself for the pain—

“Wait,” says John.

Dean opens an eyelid, relief washing over him; maybe his dad has changed his mind, maybe he won’t need Dean after all? But just as he  straightens up on his elbow, John grabs his body roughly, flipping Dean onto his back with one large swoop of the hand and looming over him with a starved, dark look in his eyes.

“I want to look at your face when you take my cock,” he whispers gleefully, spreading his son’s thighs wide open and settling between them.

Dean looks down, horrified, to see his father’s huge cock, angry-red and hard and leaking profusely all over Dean’s own little penis. His eyes widen at the sheer size of the enormous hard-on; how can his father even _think_ this monster is gonna fit inside of Dean?

But suddenly the _thing_ is pressing right against Dean’s entrance, trying to go in, and he shakes his head.

“Dad,” he cries out, “it’s—it’s too _big_ , it—it won’t fit.”

“Nonsense,” rejects John, and he grabs his son’s skinny hips in a bruising grip and _pushes_.

The pain is hot, blinding, and Dean feels like his ass is gonna break under the insufferable pressure, John’s straining breath fanning warm and heavy over his face… Dean is starting to hyperventilate, small panicked breaths rushing into his lungs, when suddenly something inside him _gives_ and he feels the tip of his dad’s cock slip in, round and _huge_.

“Well done, Dean,” approves John. “I knew you could do it, you’re such a perfect little fuckhole… but now daddy needs to go all the way, can you do that?”

Dean whimpers shakily, eyes wide and panicked, as he sees John push a little harder.

“No, dad, you can’t, it won’t fit,” he whispers, trying to wriggle out of his father’s grip… but John ignores him, hooks one of Dean’s slender legs over his overly large shoulder and just _thrusts forward_.

The pain is so intense, it feels like being split in two. Dean can feel his rim stretch and open to his father’s girth, and it is so awful, so wrong, he can’t help crying out.

“Stop whining, Dean,” groans John, “this is what you were made for… you were made to take my cock, my beautiful, perfect little slut… so be quiet and _take it_.”

Slowly, surely, the long, hard, _huge_ shaft of his father’s cock sinks into Dean’s tight virgin hole, inch by inch. Dean feels overwhelmingly _full_ , stuffed so deep he can feel it in his throat, and he claws desperately at the sheets as he tries to get away… but John keeps pushing deeper and deeper, Dean shuddering at the unyielding pressure, sucking in breaths without getting any air. Every second is a burning torture and he keeps thinking he can’t take it, it’s not possible, John is going to _break_ him, and Dean's feeling trapped and helpless and on the verge of passing out as he is steadily speared open…

After what seems to be a small eternity, John finally bottoms out, hairy balls pressed to the smooth skin of Dean’s ass and thick, adult, _enormous_ cock entirely sheathed inside his son’s tiny hole.

“ _Aaaaah_ ,” he groans, “you feel so good, Dean. So tight around my cock, so hot and _wet_ , my sweet little bitch…”

Fat tears stream down Dean’s cheeks, soaking the mattress his face is turned into, but just as he thinks, _that’s it, he’s in, it’s over_ , John tightens his grip on Dean’s raised up thigh and starts to move inside him.

Dean gasps as his father pulls out, only to thrust in again, setting an unforgiving rhythm in a matter of seconds… Dean is powerless against the strength of his father’s thrusts, lost in dull, thudding pain and sharp pleasure as his secret place is pounded repeatedly, shaken like a ragdoll every time John fucks into him, the grip on his tender flesh hard and bruising.

“Yeah that’s it, son, just lie down and take it… take my cock like the filthy slut you are, I know you want it,” John pants as his pelvis works furiously his son’s hole open. One of his hands comes to rest on Dean’s stomach, where a cock-shaped bulge distorts the skin every time he fucks forward. “Look at your little belly, son,” he marvels, and presses down, making Dean hiccup in pain, “so full, taking my cock so deep… I bet you’d like it if I could fuck you pregnant, am I right? I bet you _dream_ of having your big daddy breed that sweet, tight little ass of yours, fill you up with my come until you’re bursting…”

John’s breath comes out ragged and labored as he goes faster and faster, ramming his son’s insides like a drilling machine.

“I’m gonna breed you so good, baby,” he slurs. “You’ll be my perfect little breeding bitch, your little belly swollen full with my babies…”

John comes with a groan, stilling deep inside his son, and Dean can feel the wet warmth of his father’s seed flood his insides. He moans plaintively, John pulsing hot and sticky against his inner walls as he chases the waves of his pleasure into his boy’s hole.

Dean is shaking by the time his father is done, little thighs quivering in powerless despair, and he winces at the sharp tug on his sore rim when John pulls out carelessly. Dean immediately rolls on his side on the mattress, bent knees numb and ass aching, and he doesn’t even have the strength to curl into a ball.

“That was so good, Dean,” says John. “You’re such a good whore for your daddy.”

He wipes his spent cock on his son’s thigh, leaving a sticky trail on the smooth, hairless skin.

“Oh, and Dean,” he adds like an afterthought as he strokes a possessive hand up Dean’s leg, “I wouldn’t mention that to Sammy, if I were you.” He slips a thumb over Dean’s gaping hole, rummaging casually through the mess of lube and come as Dean whines pitifully. “I’m pretty sure he’d be really disappointed to learn that his big brother Dean was so eager to spread his legs to his father.”

He laughs cruelly, tugging at Dean’s rim one last time and Dean startles, grimacing when he feels a feeble trickle of come drip slowly from his wrecked hole.

He doesn't even hear John leave.

In the morning, when the sunlight warms the air and makes everything seem golden and beautiful, the events of last night feel hazy, blurry like a dream, and Dean just goes about his breakfast, oblivious to how his father’s gaze is glued to every move of his small figure, eyes dark and filled with promise.

.

.

.

(That was only the first of many, many nights.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was unabeta'd and English isn't my first language, so please if you found any glaring mistake just let me know.  
> I'm also looking for a beta reader, so don't be shy if you think you can help.  
> I hoped you liked it, if so don't hesitate leaving kudos or a comment, it's always great to get some feed-back !  
> Thank you for reading and have a great day ! ^^


End file.
